The Devil Within
by La lunatique poetique
Summary: Synopsis : Allison est revenue d'entre les Morts. Scott au début était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Ils se sont remis ensemble. Et puis des choses sont arrivées. Des gens sont morts. Et les Winchester ont du intervenir. Ce n'est finalement plus un three shot HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Catégorie: One-shot**

**Fandoms: Teen Wolf/ Supernatural**

**Titre : Possédée**

**Synopsis : Allison est revenue d'entre les Morts. Scott au début était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Ils se sont remis ensemble. Et puis des choses sont arrivées. Des gens sont morts. Et les Winchester ont du intervenir.**

**Idée venant de Tumblr**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Back from the death

Quand Scott découvrit Allison sur le seuil de sa porte, il crut tout d'abord à une mauvaise blague.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que l'on avait enterré Allison.

Les funérailles avaient été un véritable supplice pour le jeune Alpha. Il se souvint qu'il avait essayé de, ne pas éclater en sanglots et de pleurer à chaudes larmes devant tous les autres. Mais l'émotion avait été trop forte quand on avait descendu le corps. Mélissa avait été obligé de l'emmener à l'écart tant il pleurait et hurlait sa douleur. Plusieurs jours après, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour ressasser son ancienne histoire.

-Al...Alli...Allison ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Salut Scott, répondit-elle timidement.

-C'est bien toi ? Allison Argent ?

-La seule et l'unique . Vivante en plus,dit-elle en rigolant

Mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt devant l'air interdit qu'affichait son ancien amour.

-Désolée, c'était inapproprié. La mort n'est pas un sujet très fun.

Scott hocha la tête. Il se demandait toujours si c'était une blague de mauvais gout.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda Allison.

Le jeune Alpha revint à la réalité et se rendit compte qu'elle était dehors, il remarqua également que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, qu'elle grelottait et tremblait de froid.

-Oui, évidemment.

Il se poussa pour la laisser passer et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Allison s'assit sur le canapé . Elle frissonna et se mit à trembler .Scott lui posa une couverture sur les épaules et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle en enroulant la couverture autour d'elle.

Le regard d'Allison parcourait la pièce.

-Tout est pareil. Comme avant, dit-elle nostalgique.

_Comme avant que tu ne meures. Comme avant que tu ne sois enterrée. Comme avant que tu ne me laisses seul._

Scott la regardait fixement.

-Scott ? Scott ? Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-elle inquiète.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là avec moi dans mon salon, s'expliqua-t-il. On t'a enterré il y 'a deux mois .J'ai assisté aux funérailles. J'étais là ! J'ai vu ton corps ! s'écria –t-il en se levant. Alors comment peux-tu être en vie ?! Ce n'est pas possible !

Chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé lui avait fait mal. Cette douleur était pire que celle qu'elle avait ressentie quand l'Oni l'avait tué.

Il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce pour essayer de se calmer, il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

-Scott, Scott, Scott, s'il te plaît. Regarde-moi, le supplia Allison. Je t'en prie.

Il revint s'asseoir près d'elle tout en gardant une certaine distance.

-Tu n'es pas la seule personne à rien comprendre. Que' est- ce que tu crois que j'ai pensé quand je sortie du cercueil ? Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais vivante ? Comme je ne savais pas ou j'étais je me suis rendue chez des gens et tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait ? Tu sais Tu sais ?

-Non, murmura t-il en baissant la tête je ne sais pas.

**_(Fan-of-vampire-diaries Scott c'est un soumis LOL)_**

-Ils ont dit que j'étais un démon et que je devais retourner d'ou je venais. Un démon ! Ils m'ont aussi appelé « abomination » « monstre » « erreur de la nature »Tu sais à quel point c'est blessant de recevoir ce genre d'insultes ? Non, tu ne sais pas !

De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Son corps tout entier était secoué de spasmes.

Scott passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Il lui caressa la joue et prit une mèche de ses cheveux. Tout doucement, il se penchait vers elle, lentement. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent (c'est pas un peu dégeu ?), leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Je m'en fiche que tu sois revenue à la vie. L'important c'est que tu sois là avec moi. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime Ally .Je t'aime Allison.

Il se rapprocha encore plus et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres s'unirent ? Comme autrefois.

_Rien n'a changé_

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle.

-Tu pens

-Chut, lui intima Scott. On parlera de ça une autre fois.

Et il l'embrassa de plus belle. Mais avec plus de passion cette fois.

La main de Scott s'aventura sous le t-shirt d'Allison.

Celle-ci s'allongea sur le canapé et retira son haut.

Scott embrassait chaque parcelle de la peau dénudée qui venait de lui être dévoilée. Allison gémit de plaisir quand il lui fit un suçon.

De plus en plus pressés, les deux ados retirèrent les couches de vêtements qui les séparaient. Ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements.

Les lèvres d'Allison s'écrasèrent sur celles de Scott. Ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de ses hanches. Il balança tout ce qu'il y'avait sur la table et la déposa dessus.

Allison lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Il pouvait sentir son érection grandissante qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée.

Allison fut allongée sur la table, il lui retira sa culotte et abaissa son caleçon. Elle défit son soutien-gorge d'un tour de main. Ils étaient nus et excités.** (Ces adolescents !)**

Toute la nuit ils la passèrent à faire l'amour.

Chaqu'un de leurs sens avaient été en éveil. Tout avait été ressenti plus intensément.

Chaque orgasme avait été plus intense.

Chaque mouvement avait été plus intense.

Chaque instant avait été plus intense.

Plus intense.

Comme si rien n'avait changé.

* * *

**Note auteur : Je me sens un peu comme une perverse après avoir écrit ça. Désolée si j'ai choqué.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ce qui se passe au chalet

**Catégorie : Three Shots**

**Fandoms : TW/SPN**

**Synopsis : Allison est revenue d'entre les Morts. Scott au début était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Ils se sont remis ensemble. Et puis des choses sont arrivées. Des gens sont morts. Et les Winchester ont du intervenir**

**Idée venant de Tumblr**

* * *

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'Allison était revenue vue à la vie. Scott et elle se voyaient régulièrement même si il sortait avec Kira.

Scott, avait en plus de cela gardé le secret sur le retour d'Allison.

« Cachés on vit mieux notre histoire » se répétait-il constamment.

Même si il faisait tout pour agir normalement, son comportement changeait.

_Kira, elle le trouvait bizarre : il était de plus en plus distant, moins rieur et sympathique avec elle. Comme si elle ne l'intéressait plus._

_« T'en fais pas, la rassurait Malia, Scott a traversé une période difficile. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps. »_

-A qui tu penses ? demanda Allison.

-A toi. Je pense toujours à toi, confia-t-il.

Elle sourit gentiment et lui prit la main.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient partis se promener dans la fôret.C'était le weekend. Scott avait laissé tomber Stiles et Liam avec qui il avait initialement prévu une soirée pour les beaux yeux d'Allison.

Plus rien ne comptait à par elle. Tout tournait autour d'elle.

Ils se rendaient à un chalet dont l'emplacement était seulement connu par les Argent.

-C'est encore loin ? S'enquit Scott.

-Une bonne petite heure et on y est.

-C'est énorme, se plaignit-il.

Allison se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ces lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Scott.

Le baiser les enivra tous les deux.

-Je crois que cela en vaut la peine en fait, chuchota Scott.

Allison lui sourit et lui prit la main.

Arrivés au chalet, ils s'étaient répartis les tâches : Allison irait chercher du bois pendant que Scott cuisinerait.

Après avoir terminé la cuisson du poisson, Scott commença à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'Allison était partie chercher du bois. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, si cela continuait comme ça il ferait bientôt nuit noire.

Il avait déjà essayé de la joindre à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois il était tombé sur la messagerie.

Pourtant, elle lui avait dit que ce ne serait pas long. « Une demie-heure tout au plus »

Voyant en plus de cela le ciel s'assombrir il se décida finalement à aller le chercher.

Scott cherchait depuis plus d'une heure Allison. En vain.

La nuit était tombée ce qui lui enlevait un de ses sens.

Un murmure attira son attention. Il se concentra dessus pour essayer d'en déterminer la provenance.

Il se rapprochait tout doucement de l'endroit.

Assise sur un tronc, Allison regardait le ciel en murmurant des paroles que Scott ne comprenait pas. Il se cacha derrière un arbre pour l'observer. Elle s'agitait maintenant, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. « naDev Vo'ylghas » répétait elle sans cesse. « naDev Vo'ylghas ».

Elle tomba soudainement à terre. Scott se précipita aussitôt pour la rattraper.

Allison était inconsciente. Il la prit dans ses bras et courut pour l'emmener au chalet. Il l'allongea sur le lit remarqua la chaleur inhabituelle de son corps. Elle était fiévreuse. Il la déshabilla pour la mettre dans le lit, la laissa en sous-vêtements. Il avait déjà cherché dans la salle de bain si il y'avait des antibiotiques (utilisés à tort ils seront moins fort), malheureusement, la maison n'était dotée que d'un kit de secours.

Une serviette humide fut posée sur le front d'Allison. Cette dernière délirait visiblement, elle s'agitait et murmurait « « bortaS blr jablu'Dl'reH QaQu'nay' ».C'était presque une sorte de mantra. Ses paroles intriguèrent tellement Scott qu'il les enregistra et envoya l'enregistrement à Lydia pour identifier de quelle langue il s'agissait.

Pendant qu'il regardait son téléphone, Allison ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient noirs comme la nuit. Sombre comme son âme.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient marrons. Comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Elle s'adossa à la tête du lit et sourit.

-T'es réveillée ? S'étonna Scott lorsqu'il se retourna.

-Non, je suis en plein sommeil. Il faut ne surtout pas me réveiller, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il rit. De ce rire joyeux et insouciant qu'ont les gens avant que le malheur ne les frappe.

« Fais attention à toi petit loup, on ne sait jamais ce qui se passe » pensa Allison..

Scott vint prendre place à côté d'elle. Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent.

Quelque chose dérangeait Scott, elle le sentit à la crispation de ses muscles.

\- Que est-ce que tu as ?

-Tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire des choses étranges. Un truc comme « borta skjdhd », je signifie quelque chose ?

Allison ne répondit pas tout de suite main serra fortement le poignet de Scott, elle le relâcha quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

-C'est une vieille formule indienne créée par les chasseurs. Un peu comme le point d'ancrage chez les loups- garous, expliqua-telle.

Scott savait à sa manière de parler qu'elle mentait. Mais son cœur, son cœur battait à un rythme régulier qui lui fit douter de ses sens auditifs. Il se fia à sa belle plutôt qu'à ses instincts.

« Erreur de débutant. Pourtant ce n'en est plus un » songea Allison.

Elle le laissa pour aller prendre sa douche (non sans lui avoir proposé avant de la prendre à deux), le laissant seul dans la chambre.

Le message qu'il reçut de Lydia le tétanisa.

« J'ai identifié la langue. C'est de l'énochien. Les personnes le parlant sont soit des Anges soit des Démons. Mais vu ce que tu m'as envoyé, je pencherais pour les Démons. Comme je t'ai répondu je peux savoir où tu as trouvé ça ? »

-Scotty ? Ça va ?

Allison était là. Derrière lui. Elle était nue et ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Il pouvait sentir couler l'eau sur sa peau.

-Je dois y aller, mentit-il. Ma mère m'a appelé, elle veut me voir.

Elle le regarda le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est faux, répliqua-t-elle. Tu mens, Mélissa ne t'a jamais appelé.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_Les yeux d'Allison devinrent soudainement noirs. Comme les ténèbres._

Scott recula effaré. Elle fit un geste de la main qui l'envoya dans le décor. Scott tomba au sol inconscient. Elle le regarda piteusement.

-Dommage, j'aimais bien notre temps ensemble.

* * *

_Au même moment à Beacon Hills_

Lydia se tourna vers les Winchesters.

-Alors ? demanda Sam

-Il ne répond pas. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

-Y'a rien à comprendre, dit Dean. Soit elle l'a tué soit il a cassé son portable en essayant de la tuer. Ce qui revient un peu à la même chose, remarqua-t-il.

\- Que est ce que l'on fait maintenant ?

-Toi tu restes ici, déclara Dean d'un ton fit ferme. Nous on va traquer le démon.

-Ce n'est pas un démon, protesta Lydia. C'est mon amie !

-Plus maintenant .Il n'y a plus rien d'humain en elle, la contredit Sam.

Les deux Winchester chargeaient la voiture avec des armes et de l'eau bénite.

-Je viens avec vous, exigea Lydia.

-Tu serais inutile là-bas. Faible et une bonne cible, précisa Dean.

Ce commentaire énerva Lydia au plus haut point.

-Je suis Lydia Martin. Je suis la fille que l'on a tenté d'étrangler suis la fille qui s'est fait hantée par un psychopathe. J'ai réussi à surmonter tout cela. En plus, je suis une putain de banshee. Et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle partit à la fin de son speech s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala.

Dean regardait Sam qui essayait de retenir ses ricanements.

\- Oh toi, tu la fermes !

* * *

Voilà,le chapitre 2 posté. Des commentaires ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Révélations

Titre: The Devil Within

Univers: Supernatural/Teen Wolf

Longueur : 3 shot

Synopsis : Allison est revenue d'entre les Morts. Scott au début était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Ils se sont remis ensemble. Et puis des choses sont arrivées. Des gens sont morts. Et les Winchester ont du intervenir.

**WARNING : Certaines phrases dites « cultes » de la série ont été écrites en VO, je ne voulais pas faire perdre à certaines de ces phrases leurs cultissime (ce mot existe dans mon dictionnaire)**

**Warning : J'ai fait référence à un de mes livres préférés. Qui saura retrouver ?**

Idée venant de tumblr

* * *

Lydia vérifia une dernière fois si le message avait été bien envoyé.

Dean et Sam n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis le début du trajet. Et la compilation créée par l'ainé commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous chassez ? demanda la blonde vénitienne.

-C'est pas tes affaires, répondit sèchement Dean.

-On chasse depuis l'enfance, dit Sam.

-Sam ! S'énerva son frère.

-On en a encore pour longtemps alors autant se parler, se défendit Sam.

Dean se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

-D'accord, et pourquoi vous vous y êtes mis ?

-Notre mère est morte à cause d'un Démon. Notre père a essayé de mener une vendetta personnelle, l'informa Sam.

-Saving people, hunting things .Family Business, marmonna Dean.

Lydia se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

\- Par l'Ange ! Il a parlé sans être agressif ! Un miracle se serait-il produit ?

Dean grogna en réponse.

-Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par te présenter à Derek. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez à merveille.

Soudain, deux personnes se matérialisèrent aux côtés de Lydia. Celle-ci poussa un tel hurlement que les vitres de l'Impala se mirent à trembler. Les pneus crissèrent violemment et Dean dérapa sur la route.

-Lydia ! Lydia ! criait Sam. Calme-toi !

La voix de la jeune fille s'éteignait au fur et à mesure quand elle se rendit compte que ses cris dérangeaient plus qu'autre chose.

-Ah, soupira Crowley, ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête. Tu ne trouves pas Castiel ?

Ce dernier préféra ignorer la remarque du King of Hell et se tourna plutôt vers Lydia.

-Bonjour, je suis Castiel, se présenta-t-il. Un Ange de Notre Seigneur.

L'adolescente regarda Sam, décontenancée. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Un Ange ? Bien sûr, et moi je suis la réincarnation de la Vierge, se moqua-t-elle.

-Oh vraiment ? Je ne sens pourtant pas la virginité en toi mon cœur, révéla Crowley, et crois-moi, niveau vierges je m'y connais, ajouta-t-il lubriquement.

A ces mots, Lydia eu envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. L'humiliation ! Les Winchesters se regardèrent choqués et mal à l'aise.

-I don't understand that reference, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

\- Mais c'est très simple, commença le Démon, la jeune demoiselle ici présente n'est pas

Dean l'interrompit en se raclant bruyamment la gorge, elle le remercia intérieurement pour cela.

-Sinon, dit Sam pour changer de sujet, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? On n'a même pas encore besoin d'aide.

\- J'ai eu vent de votre affaire et l'on a décidé de venir aider, répondit Crowley avec assurance.

-Toi ? Aider ? demanda Sam incrédule. La dernière fois que tu as « aidé » quelqu'un tu l'as embrassé, alors tu peux comprendre qu'on ne soit pas trop pour.

-Mais c'est lui qui avait mis la langue ! Protesta le démon. Si jamais tu veux essayer Moose, tient moi au courant, rajouta-t-il d'un ton coquin.

-Quelle est la particularité de cette affaire ? Essaya de s'informer Castiel

-Une fille est revenue d'entre les morts et a proféré des menaces en Enochien, expliqua rapidement Sam. Là, on se rend au chalet pour la neutraliser.

Les muscles de Lydia se raidirent à cette mention.

-_Par neutraliser_, qu'entendez-vous ? Et je veux une réponse précise, exigea la blonde vénitienne en relevant la tête.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la voiture. Seul le doux ronronnement du moteur venait perturber ce calme.

Les Winchester se lancèrent un regard, _ce regard._ Et elle comprit. C'était le même regard qu'utilisaient Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Derek et Allison avant qu'elle ne soit au courant. Soudainement sa poitrine se trouva écrasée, un manque d'air se fit ressentir.

-Ecoute, tenta Sam, je ne peux rien te promettre, mais sois sûr que l'on essayera.

. .Ra, dit Lydia en accentuant sur chaque syllabe. On n'a pas d'autres choix. Ou alors ?on trouvera d'autres alternatives, affirma-t-elle.

\- Et quels en sont les prix ? demanda Dean. Tu serais prête à tout sacrifier pour Allison ? Juste pour elle ? Tu n'as que 17 ans Lydia, tu n'y connais rien ! Et crois –moi, payer pour elle n'en vaut pas la peine, conclut-il d'un ton ferme.

-Alors tu ferais pareil pour Sam ? Dean tressaillit. Tu le laisserais tomber ? Tu abandonnerais en sachant que tu pourrais trouver un autre moyen pour le sauver ? Et si jamais tu réponds oui, Lydia haussa le ton, sache Dean Winchester que je te considérerai comme l'homme le moins honnête du monde.

Castiel et Crowley se regardèrent gênés (enfin, surtout Castiel).Le Démon haussa les épaules et soupira. La seconde d'après ils avaient disparu.

-Au bout d'un moment on s'habitue, avoua Sam devant le regard ébahi de Lydia.

Perturbée, Lydia oublia la question qu'elle avait posée à Dean.

Ils allaient tourner à droite lorsque qu'une voiture surgit de nulle part et leur barra la route.

Dean sortit en trombe de son Impala chérie et claqua la portière violemment.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Vous auriez pu nous causer un accident !

Chris Argent sortit de sa voiture, calme et sûr de lui.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Et ils hors de question que je te laisse t'occuper d'Allison, décréta Argent.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, nia l'ainé des Winchester.

\- Je connais toute ton histoire Winchester, Dean frémit à cette appellation. Je sais ce que tu fais : tu chasses. Je sais pour ton père. Pour Azazel, Crowley, Ruby, l'Apocalypse. Je sais tout.

La mâchoire de Dean s'était contractée et son regard avait durci.

-Si vous en savez autant, alors expliquez-moi comment se fait-il que votre fille n'ait pas eu de funérailles. Je parle de vraies funérailles, vous savez… Celles d'un chasseur.

-Ma fille ne chassait pas ! rétorqua Chris en colère.

-Pourtant elle est morte comme tel, affirma Dean.

La tête de Dean rebondissait déjà contre le capot de la voiture alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Malgré ses bons réflexes, le jeune homme eut du mal à se défendre. Le flingue de Chris reposait sur sa tempe. Argent avait bloqué ses bras derrière son dos, il aurait du mal à s'en sortir.

Sam et Lydia sortirent de la voiture précipitamment. La situation était rapidement devenue critique.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec mon frère, dit Sam sur un ton badin pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Et si vous lâchiez votre arme ? Tenta-t-il audacieusement. On pourrait à la place avoir une conversation. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Chris lâcha les poignets de Dean et rangea son flingue. Dean lui fit un sourire forcé.

-Tout d'abord, demanda Sam calmement, comment avez-vous su que nous nous rendions au chalet ? Vous nous avez suivis ? Tracé ?

-Il y'a des moyens beaucoup plus simple que ça, répondit Chris.

La personne devait être suffisamment proche de Chris. Elle possédait également un moyen de communication rapide et discret. Les Winchester devaient également l'avoir côtoyé récemment, assez récemment puisqu' 'elle avait pu indiquer la position à Chris.

-Lydia, murmura Dean étonné.

Celle-ci lui sourit fièrement, elle avait dupé les frères Winchester.

_Règle n°1 : ne jamais sous-estimer quelqu'un. C'était une des règles les plus basiques _

Sam, lui était impressionné. Elle les avait menés en bateau.

-En attendant, le temps passe, rappela la jolie blonde vénitienne. On doit se remettre en route.

* * *

Lorsque Scott se réveilla, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur du sang.

Tout transpirait le sang. Tout. Les murs, l'air, les sols, la porte, et même les chaines qui le retenaient.

Les chaines ?!

En effet, on avait pris soin de l'enchaîner de sorte qu'in ne puisse pas. Mais cela ne serait bientôt plus un problème étant donné sa force surhumaine.

-Ne cherche même pas à les enlever, le prévint une voix familière. Elles ont été forgées dans de l'aconit tue-loup.

-Peter ? S'enquit Scott surpris.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, ce qui rendait l'identification difficile. De plus, ses autres sens étaient perturbés à cause de l'odeur mais également de la faim qui le tenaillait.

-On n'est pas tout seul en plus, claironna Peter. Gérard, Derek accueillez le petit Scotty comme il se doit !

Un grognement sourd lui répondit ainsi qu'un « ferme ta gueule ! ».

-Pas très sympa hein ?

-Tu vas la boucler oui ?! S'énerva Derek. 4 jours qu'on te supporte parler ! Alors ferme-là !

-Hey, du calme les mecs. Détendez-vous, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on se retrouve enchainés dans un sous-sol à plus de 100 Km de la ville. Laissez-moi profiter, d'accord ?

-Taisez-vous ! Aboya Scott.

-Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Franchement, on ne peut plus compter sur personne ici !

\- Vous n'entendez pas ça ? Le bruit ?

En effet des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté. La porte commençait à s'ouvrir. Tout doucement, laissant le froid glacial pénétrer et geler les prisonniers.

-Il n'est pas au courant pour elle ? Demanda Gérard qui jusque-là s'était tenu à l'écart.

-On verra bien à sa tête, ricana Peter.

Les bottes en cuir claquèrent sur le sol. Scott reluqua les longues jambes de la demoiselle, et plus il observait le corps en face de lui, plus il semblait le connaître.

-Allison, murmura-t-il enfin arrivé au visage. Pourquoi ?

* * *

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente. Problèmes familiaux+ manque d'inspiration +cours sont les principales raisons de cette publication tardive.

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pas beaucoup d'action je sais, mais je compte me rattraper au prochain.

Sweet Kisses et adios


End file.
